


Bed Sheets and Blow Jobs\床单与口活  原作：nightwalker

by alienswest



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, relationship drama, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienswest/pseuds/alienswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>史蒂夫在表情达意方面不太在行。托尼真的特别擅长直接跳到错误结论。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Sheets and Blow Jobs\床单与口活  原作：nightwalker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/gifts).
  * A translation of [Bed Sheets and Blow Jobs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527341) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



> Many thanks to dear nightwalker for letting me translate and share her marvelous work.
> 
> ［原作注］送给brandnewfashion。
> 
> 起这么个标题，我真是太、太抱歉了。
> 
> 谢谢captainshellhead帮我编辑！

晨起晃荡对托尼来说并不是绝对值得大惊小怪的事情。有时他醒着是因为根本就没睡下。有时他会挣扎着起床处理斯塔克工业事务，这时他便会西服革履地悠进厨房，一手举着手机，另一手是旅行杯装的咖啡。  
  
最棒的早晨是那些史蒂夫亲吻他直到清醒，彼时朝阳只是地平线上一抹暗淡粉晕，然后他们一同到厨房去，托尼煮咖啡，史蒂夫炒蛋，两人肩胯彼此相挨。  
  
这天早晨是美妙得多的那种。  
  
史蒂夫在托尼面前放下一碟番茄炒蛋配着黄油吐司，顺便又偷得一个吻。“托尼，听我说。我在想咱们应该—”微波炉定时器的声音正巧与托尼手机铃声相叠。“等下。”  
  
煮锅中的燕麦粥令人愉悦地噗噗作响，史蒂夫将火调小，托尼则对佩珀致以睡意浓浓的问好。厨房里开始弥漫，肉桂与苹果香气，还有这周托尼属意的埃塞俄比亚烤肉味道。他们的队员们很快就会下楼来。  
  
托尼将手机丢回台面。“培根？”他充满期待地问。  
  
史蒂夫摇头，摸向最后一个芝麻硬面包圈。“冰箱里没了。我们得去采购一下。等等我想跟你谈谈。我一直在想—”  
  
“咖啡，”彼得·帕克哑着嗓子哀嚎，穿着帽衫睡裤，蹒跚着踱进厨房来。  
  
史蒂夫翻翻眼睛，托尼将自己的马克杯往怀里护了护。“咖啡多的是，彼得。坐下来。”他照彼得的喜好给他倒了一杯，然后将一碗麦片放在队友面前。  
  
“你想什么？”托尼问。他仍维持着将咖啡护在怀里的姿势，样子看着仿佛在迎接坏消息。很可能是在担心史蒂夫又要作出押着他跟自己一同晨跑的尝试。  
  
“我们之后再谈，”史蒂夫说。他迅速亲吻了托尼，然后稍稍放缓了节奏，舐去对方唇上的黄油。“美味。”  
  
托尼哼声加深这个吻，然后回身拿起马克杯重新加满。  
  
其他队员陆陆续续拖着步子进来。麦片锅渐渐见底，由于卡罗尔闹脾气而托尼得意洋洋，不得不又煮上另一壶咖啡。  
  
“我今天要去购物，”史蒂夫等待自己的烤硬面圈时开口。“出门有人要我带点什么回来的么？”他抬头，发现自己处于好几道目光的焦点。“去西尔斯，”他谨慎地补充。“我要去西尔斯。”  
  
珍和两个杰丝立马对他的目的地丧失了兴趣。托尼隔着咖啡杯对他眨眼，眼神仍然柔软，头发因睡眠而蓬乱。“你有什么要去西尔斯买的？”他问。“我们已经有洗衣机了。”  
  
对这个男人露出喜爱笑容的冲动简直难以遏制。“西尔斯也卖别的东西，托尼。”史蒂夫越过正用餐刀在麦片碗里划拉蛛网模样的彼得，抓起了杏仁黄油。“那儿还卖家用器皿，衣服—”他无视了自己的爱人对这个词露出的震惊表情，“—内衣—”  
  
“啊呀， _史蒂芬_ ，”托尼开口，垂低眼睫，遮遮掩掩地看向他。这表情在一个套着条大了两号不属于自己的睡裤、捧着个过于庞大的马克杯还声称这是科学家应有所为的男人脸上本应令人觉得装模作样，但史蒂夫还是感到喉咙一阵紧缩。“你告诉我就好啊。我可以带你去比西尔斯好 _得多_ 的地方。”  
  
“给 _别人_ 穿的内衣，”史蒂夫语音坚定，因为如果他但凡迟疑，托尼就肯定会把他搞到成人限定的商店里去，就是有卖皮质……用具，可入口的衣物以及数不清种类手铐的那种。而尽管他对跟托尼去那种店里，看后者决定带他领略什么样的新式领域这件事情毫无抵触之心，他也同样清楚他们走出那种店时被数十狗仔拍照的可能性近乎是百分之百，然后接下来的一周里他们就会被满坑满谷的他们俩哪个人性癖十足这种文章缠得不可脱身。  
  
不过大部分那种商店都有网站了，如果史蒂夫没记错的话。  
  
“现在我在脑补你穿星条吊袜带的样子了，”珍说，满目欣赏地打量史蒂夫。“搭上同款长筒袜。再加上高跟。”  
  
托尼显然也在脑补同样的内容，如果他眼神上下扫过史蒂夫腿部的样子能说明问题的话。  
  
“我今天不是去买内衣的，”史蒂夫说。他倚在餐台边，挪了挪髋部，就为看到托尼唇角牵起的小小带点沉思的笑容。“我只是要买几条新床单。”  
  
“床单？”托尼重复。他眼里恍惚凝滞的神情渐渐被厌恶所取代，其分量之重在史蒂夫看来完全没有道理。“西尔斯卖的床单？我简直不能想象那种地方能卖多少支棉的。”  
  
“你不用想象啊，又不是给你买的，”史蒂夫说。  
  
托尼对他挑起一边眉毛。“给别人买床单，史蒂芬？我该表达一下难堪吗？”  
  
史蒂夫咬着满嘴面包圈笑起来。“好像我还能难堪到你一样。”  
  
“我表示被难堪到了，”彼得开口。他手握成拳打了个哈欠，一手捏着勺子拨拉他凉得迅速的麦片。“这算吗？”  
  
“你要先清醒起来才有难堪资格，”珍用肩膀搡搡彼得。“托尼，我注意到史蒂夫避开了他要买给床单的具体对象啊。”  
  
“我，”史蒂夫说。他注意到了托尼睇来的皱眉神色。“不， _是我的_ 。我的床。在我房间里。我需要给我房间里我的床换个新床单。”  
  
“噢，”托尼说，带了一点不知所措。“这样的话，我希望能够将自己拒绝睡上西尔斯定义下的任何棉质织物的态度记录在案。”  
  
史蒂夫翻翻眼睛。“别担心，托尼。不会让你见到的，更别说睡上了。”  
  
托尼对着咖啡皱眉。“真是……令人安慰啊。”  
  
奇怪的是，他的语气听起来可不是这样的。  
  
****  
  
托尼最后还是跟去了，声称自己无聊透顶，无事可做。如果他响个不停的手机能说明什么问题的话，那就是佩珀显然不同意他的声明，不过史蒂夫已然司空见惯。  
  
“你早先想谈什么？”托尼在浴室门前逛悠时问。他已经着装完毕，在史蒂夫收拾早餐时抢得了浴室头筹。他今天的样子就是打定主意要逃班，穿着牛仔裤，系扣衬衫里面的AC/DC长袖已然一副破破烂烂的模样。  
  
“那可以等。”史蒂夫一手爬过头发，以手捋顺额前一撮格外顽固的竖发。“我想先把这趟跑腿了结了—你不介意我们回程顺便做下采购吧？这回轮到珍，但她今天下午要参加设计师碰头会，我对晚餐也有些打算，所以还是早点处理了事。”  
  
“没事，采购挺好。”托尼两手拇指勾进牛仔裤绊。“但现在是早晨八点半啊，史蒂夫，我觉得咱们好像不赶时间吧。”  
  
“我们到地方就九点了，刚好开门。”史蒂夫在门边停顿，亲吻托尼嘴唇。“咱们跑一趟腿，把所有事情打理妥当，就可以回家，我带你吃午饭。”  
  
“午饭不至于，”托尼开口。“而且还早呢。你知道忽略了什么吗？早午餐 _(brunch)_ 。早午餐需要更多关爱。”他一手潜入史蒂夫毛巾下，摩挲他的阴茎。“早午餐听上去挺赞的吧？”  
  
“你，”史蒂夫语气炙热，又偷得另一个吻。他拉下托尼牛仔裤链时手指稍稍不稳，到床上去的过程中差点被自己的毛巾绊倒，“要，”又一个吻，这次齿关粗暴地厮磨双唇，托尼挺起身子与他相迎，“把我，”他将托尼的牛仔裤拽至髋部以下，“喂胖了。”他将托尼推倒在床上，他的爱人四肢舒展开来，头发凌乱，眼神明亮，阴茎已然胀红，直指小腹。  
  
“我可以帮你减肥啊，”托尼说，史蒂夫在床边稍稍跪下一点。  
  
他抓住托尼的裤子，粗鲁地一把拽下膝沿，然后将托尼拉过来，直到他胯部堪堪挨在床沿。“操，”托尼兴致勃勃。“再好好摆布摆布我，可以吗？”  
  
“等会儿，”史蒂夫承诺。他舔舐托尼阴茎头部，在它抽搐弹动时几乎口舌生涎。“与此同时，我确信你对我保证会有早午餐的。”他将手掌握在托尼阴茎底部，然后俯身将他整根吞入。  
  
“我—噢，靠。哦操。”托尼向上顶动，史蒂夫由着他动作，在灼热的颀长滑过口唇时用力吮吸。“耶稣啊。”  
  
史蒂夫掐了托尼胯部一把。  
  
“是，是， _抱歉_ ，就只是。操，史蒂夫。”  
  
他挪动压在托尼胯下的手，好握住托尼臀瓣将他拉近。托尼在他吞咽时啜泣出声，史蒂夫在他努力控制自己不要再次挺动时给予了奖励的一吸。他的爱人发出的声音渴求急切，近乎无法呼吸。史蒂夫永远不会出声承认他令托尼如此快地丢盔弃甲这个事实会成为他的骄傲之源。  
  
史蒂夫哼声，只为看见托尼在床上扭绞的样子。老天，他真爱死了自己能够令托尼如此这般。  
  
他动动托尼身下的手掌，直到能够将手指滑入托尼臀瓣间的裂隙，摩挲那里的敏感皮肤。托尼哀鸣，大腿因不要妄动的努力而绷紧，阴茎在史蒂夫舌上胀搏，前液从裂缝中滴下，令麝香与咸味充斥史蒂夫口腔。他吞咽一下，揉抚托尼那里的入口，他的爱人将他的名字啜泣出声。  
  
“史蒂夫，”托尼气喘不已，眼睛大睁，胸膛起伏。“操我。操我，我想要—”  
  
史蒂夫抽回一些，任托尼阴茎滑出双唇。“不，”他说。他舔舐根部，轻轻吮吸怒张的血管，然后舐过整根长度。他将舌面压上，感到托尼的搏动愈发急促。“你承诺过我早午餐的，”他说。“我想要。”  
  
托尼的手纠缠在他发间，手指摩挲史蒂夫头皮。“任何一切，”他说。“你可以—任何一切—”他在史蒂夫以舌叶包裹阴茎头部时语无伦次，手指停滞了一瞬。“哦老天。”  
  
托尼小腹和大腿肌肉都紧绷无比，呼吸破碎颤抖。他快要到了，史蒂夫能够从他的阴茎在史蒂夫嘴里抽搐的方式，与他的手抚摸史蒂夫头发时的抖颤中分辨出来。有时史蒂夫觉得这种了解至极的亲密几乎比性爱本身更加美妙。  
  
他懒懒吸吮，抽出一手环在托尼根部，收紧的力道恰好令托尼哭喊出声。然后他用另一手手指抚下托尼臀瓣缝隙，将一根手指推进他体内。  
  
托尼尖叫出声，胯部顶离床铺射了出来，史蒂夫固定住他，直到他喷溅殆尽，再将他如数吞下。他吸吮敏感的肉棒，令托尼在他上方呜咽出声，然后在他因余韵颤抖抽搐时将他舐净。  
  
史蒂夫在托尼大腿内侧的细腻皮肤上印下一吻，又亲了下他阴茎根部。“非常好，”他说着将手指滑出托尼身体。他吻了下托尼小腹，小心将内裤和牛仔为他提好，着装整齐后温柔地在他腹股沟上拍了一下。“你是对的，我正需要一顿早午餐。”  
  
“过来。过来—”托尼喘息空气，但仍然成功比出了颐指气使的手势。“过来这儿，史蒂夫。对天发誓，如果我吸不到你的老二，后果将会相当可怕。”  
  
史蒂夫笑起来，亲吻他衣物上翻露出小腹上的柔软皮肤。“哦？你要怎样？”  
  
“闹脾气呗，”托尼说得理所当然。“我会让你一个人去采购。我很可能还会威胁拒绝性爱，但我觉得自己好像也讨不到什么好处。”他伸出手，史蒂夫握住爬上了床。“我要去舔冰棍儿，怎么淫荡怎么来。然后还要一边跟强尼·斯托姆调情。”  
  
“我五分钟都撑不到，”史蒂夫向他保证，这基本上是事实。如果托尼想的话，他能把每件事都做得淫荡无比，强尼·斯托姆也说得挺明白，一旦如果史蒂夫功败垂成，他相当乐意接手替位。如果托尼真的对着那孩子吃冰棍儿，他估计能爆炸。但在那之前史蒂夫会先把他丢出窗去，然后将托尼扒个精光。  
  
“那就他妈的对了，”托尼说。  
  
史蒂夫跨上托尼胸膛坐下，阴茎在空气中略略抖动。  
  
托尼一手抚过史蒂夫大腿，到达他髋部。“亲爱的。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
托尼以舌滑过口唇，直到双唇润泽发亮。“我说了‘操我’。”  
  
史蒂夫胯部几乎不自觉地顶动，他不得不一手撑在托尼头侧的床垫上以持平衡。“该死，”他胸中情感激荡，又看到托尼再次舔了舔唇，“哦天。”  
  
“为我说说脏话吧，”托尼说。“你知道我喜欢你因我而说起下流话的样子。”他手指陷进史蒂夫髋部，吮舔史蒂夫阴茎头部。“我想在你操我嘴的时候听见你说，史蒂芬。”  
  
“ _操。_ ”史蒂夫几乎将自己折成了两半，感到托尼吞下他阴茎，一直向里直到史蒂夫顶着托尼喉咙的紧窒热度，托尼鼻尖压在他腹股沟的敏感皮肤上。“操，托尼。”他两手成拳攥住床单，因为这是唯一能够阻止他抓住托尼头发挺进他深处的东西。  
  
角度不对，他们这样坚持不了太久。尽管史蒂夫觉得自己在托尼开足火力把他吸得神魂颠倒之际还仍有一搏之力，他也不能如此。托尼的肩脖等一下就会开始酸疼。“宝贝，”他开口，无视了得到的报复性一掐。“我不会—我就要—”  
  
托尼指甲抓挠史蒂夫髋部，陷进他臀肉。史蒂夫在他掌握中略略挺动，将阴茎往托尼喉咙又压得深了些。“操，”他重又开口，换得了奖励的一下轻拍。“操，就这样，托尼，想要我停下就掐我，真是－ _操_ 。”他两臂撑住自己，摆动胯部，在托尼箍着他吞咽时颤抖。“你真是—”他后撤一点点，看着自己阴茎在托尼唇间滑动，色泽暗红，因托尼唾液而濡湿晶亮。“你 _真他妈_ 擅长这个。”  
  
史蒂夫重新顶入，动作小心，但速度并未减缓，还差点在过程中射出来。“我可以就他妈这么干上 _一整天_ 。神啊，托尼。”他一手松开床单，环上托尼后脑，将他定在原地开始拧动胯部，浅而迅速地操着托尼喉咙。“拜托，拜托，操，托尼，我想要—”他的声音在自己耳中奇怪荒唐，他能感觉自己因尴尬而脸红，但他十分确定这是一部分托尼喜欢他这样子的原因。“我想射在你嘴里，”他气喘不已，脸上烧得感觉好似快要爆炸。“操，托尼，拜托，我想要你我想要—”他喉头仿若被扼住般紧缩，射在托尼喉咙里时强令自己保持不动。  
  
他抽开去，托尼双手揉抚他大腿外侧。  
  
“神啊，”史蒂夫心潮难平，他小心地翻到一边。  
  
托尼笑起来，跟着他翻身，令他们双腿交缠，史蒂夫光裸的双腿夹在托尼中间。“愈发荣幸。”  
  
史蒂夫的腹股沟贴着托尼牛仔裤的裆部，仍然敏感到对任何轻压都感到不适，但随后托尼的亲吻就令他忘记了一切所有，只剩下他在托尼口中留下的味道。  
  
“老天，我爱早午餐，”史蒂夫说，吞下托尼的笑声。  
  
  
****  
  
他们出了大宅招停一辆出租，因为两人谁也没有开车的心思，托尼还表示既然史蒂夫操他操得这么彻底，就根本不该心存他还有力气步行的念头。“去西尔斯，谢谢，”史蒂夫开口，钻进后座托尼身侧。  
  
托尼仰面靠进椅背，双手揣进口袋，太阳镜压在鼻尖。他嘴唇鲜红，略略有些肿胀，头发再次乱作一团。他看上去慵懒惬意，心情愉悦，史蒂夫略略挪近，直到他们从肩到腿都贴在一处。托尼将这视作邀请，在汽车驶离路沿时将脑袋搭在史蒂夫肩上。  
  
史蒂夫一手环上身边人肩膀。“嘿，我有些事想和你谈谈—”  
  
出租司机敲了敲玻璃隔板。“你们是想去纽波特那家，还是布朗克斯的？”他借着后视镜瞥了他们一眼，但看上去并不在意两人在他后座上挤挤挨挨。  
  
“布朗克斯，”史蒂夫说，因为就算那边远一些，但要是史蒂夫带着托尼去了新泽西，后者能噘上一天的嘴。  
  
“得令，队长，”司机并拢两指朝他敬个礼，然后回头专心行驶。  
  
托尼将脑袋重新搁回史蒂夫肩膀。“你想谈什么？”  
  
史蒂夫倾身亲吻他眉间小小皱褶。“那可以等。”  
  
****  
  
史蒂夫付了司机车费，示意他离开，不顾托尼噘嘴嚷嚷要对方等在原地的举动。他们确实有钱一边购物一边让车等着跳表，但史蒂夫不愿这样放纵自己。“我们总能打到车的不是。”  
  
“你就是要骗我走路回去，”托尼说。“我才不要抱着满手劣质床单从布朗克斯走回家。”他从墨镜上方对史蒂夫做个鬼脸。“床单还不是给 _我_ 买的，”他补充，声音里有一瞬是毋庸置疑的恼火。  
  
“你不用跟来的，”史蒂夫回道。他越过一位推着购物车的女子。“你看，要是你真的不想进这种—”  
  
“别理我，”托尼说。他将太阳镜推回原处，阻断了史蒂夫寻找他双眼的目光。“你懂我怎么想的，说到这种……”他对着周围晃晃手指。“ _店_ 。”  
  
“我保证下回我肯定事先计划周全，上网买齐所有用品，让你称心如意，”史蒂夫说。他用手肘撞撞托尼胳膊，得到一个回应的微笑。  
  
“就笑我吧你，”托尼说。“我这才叫高效。如果你让我来下单送到家，这会儿我们已经买好这鬼玩意儿，而且都上床了。”  
  
“听上去难以抗拒啊，”史蒂夫说。  
  
他拉着托尼离开五金区，因为他家这位能在这耗上个把钟头，一边抱怨工具质量一边还是买个一大堆，然后又把他拽出内衣区，原因是托尼大惊小怪地举起一件女士透明连体内衣，对着史蒂夫挤眉弄眼。那件内衣胸部的地方是国旗图样，史蒂夫感到脸上烧起了不正常的红晕，在托尼来得及继续展示同款内裤时拽走了他。  
  
“淡定，”托尼说，拍拍史蒂夫握在自己上臂的手。“开玩笑而已。那根本就不是你的尺码。”  
  
“托尼，”史蒂夫希望自己的语气足够严厉。  
  
“话说回来，我真的挺欣赏珍给的吊袜带建议，”托尼说。“再搭上高跟鞋—想找双你的码数可是难到家了，但我知道个能订做的地方。不要连身内衣，别急着用这种如释重负的表情盯我。我更宁愿你从腰以上全部脱光—”  
  
“托尼。”  
  
“只穿丁字裤。或者—不。蕾丝内裤。一点点褶边，有地方勾吊袜带就好，但大体要透明，让我能看见里面的大家伙，灼热躁急，蓄势待发—”  
  
“ _托尼_ 。”  
  
托尼对着他微笑。“你确定不要网购这些物件么？”  
  
“你简直疯了，”史蒂夫态度坚定。他直到两人在一面摆满床单的货架前站定才放开托尼。“就。站这儿。别再提内衣了。”  
  
“那我能提—”  
  
“不行，”史蒂夫坚定拒绝。  
  
托尼生了一点点闷气，但将注意力转移到了塑料包裹的织物上去。“这些玩意可怕极了，”他研究着一对浅黄色枕套，开口说道。  
  
这些床品在史蒂夫看来都挺不错的，但他确实得承认他们选择在托尼床上共度夜晚是有原因的，比如说特大双人床，铺在上面的床单价钱超过史蒂夫一周薪水。“挺不错的了，托尼。你又不需要屈就自己睡上去。”  
  
托尼整个人抖了一下。  
  
他惊跳的样子仿佛史蒂夫给了他一拳，在史蒂夫反应过来并且还在努力想出原因的当口，托尼挺直肩背，转过来面对他。  
  
“你看，”托尼开口，说话的样子都甚至像是准备着再挨重击，肩背挺直，双眼藏在墨镜之下。“如果你是想温柔地甩掉我，那我宁愿你速战速决。别逼我跟着你来这么一出。”  
  
“什么？”史蒂夫几乎没发觉自己还攥着一套床单，收紧指关时塑料在他掌下嘎吱作响。“我没要跟你分手！哪里—为什么你会这么 _想_ ？”  
  
“我不知道啊，史蒂夫。”托尼将他刚刚一直拿在手里研究的枕套丢回货架。“也许是因为你一直都在提什么'托尼我们该谈谈'还有'托尼我确实觉得咱们该……'然后就欲言又止地岔开话头。又或许，”他继续，音量开始危险地飙高，随后又费力地按捺自持，“还包括你当着大堆朋友的面说要来买我没必要迁就自己喜欢的床单，去铺我绝对用不着睡上的床。那张床你都六个月没躺过了。”他停顿一下，重重吞咽，手掌在身侧攥成拳头。“为什么你要—我不想你走。我不想你去别处睡。”  
  
史蒂夫把手中床单丢回货架，探身捧住托尼脸颊，手指插进发间。“我没要离开你，”他说。他将唇贴上托尼太阳穴，停在那里呼吸了很长时间。“我哪里也不去。”他亲吻托尼脸颊、嘴角，不去想托尼生命中出现过的所有那些本应爱他、却令他惯于期获如此残忍对待的人们。“我没料到你会朝这个方向想。我根本不是这个意思。我很抱歉。我没有要离开。”  
  
托尼环上史蒂夫胸膛的双臂几乎迟疑，手指绞进史蒂夫T恤的薄薄布料。他仍然紧绷，但史蒂夫能感到他慢慢放松下来，也清楚托尼已经开始考虑怎样掩饰刚刚那番焦灼忧惧。不过史蒂夫不会就这么被轻易唬过，因此他只是静静等待，维持将托尼脸颊捧在手心的姿势，由着他的爱人思索措辞。  
  
托尼慢慢吐息，朝后仰去，史蒂夫迁就他的动作，将胳膊滑下环在托尼腰际。“好。虽然我本来该在自己下定论前先开口问一句的，但我现在来问，可以吧？”  
  
“当然，”史蒂夫说。  
  
“你为什么要给你几个月都没睡过的床买床单？”  
  
“因为油画棒，”史蒂夫立时答复。  
  
“油画棒，”托尼疑惑地反问。  
  
“没错。前几天接到神奇四侠紧急呼叫时，有几根被我丢在床上了。”史蒂夫耸肩，还是感觉有点难为情。“我忘记它们一直在床上，打包的时候又在上面压了个很重的箱子，结果彻底毁了床单。”  
  
“油画棒，”托尼重复。“你差点让我犯了次史无前例的心脏病—已有 _三回_ 可供比较—就为了油画棒。等等。”他朝后退了一点，对史蒂夫眯起眼睛。“打包？”  
  
“呃，”史蒂夫回道，感觉脸上烧了起来。“不是—我没—我是说，我基本 _算是_ ，不过。”他叹气。“所以那件我想谈谈的事情？”他说。“我希望我们两个能搬到一起住。”  
  
“老天保佑，”托尼说。“人家还说我在处理感情关系方面一团糟呢。这就是那些支支吾吾的话头由来了？”  
  
史蒂夫紧了紧搭在托尼髋部的手。“对。卢克和杰西卡也马上就要生宝宝了。”  
  
托尼眼睛眯得更细了些。“我现在还没准备好谈到小孩子那一步，史蒂夫。”  
  
“不，不，我只是说—”话语窒在喉咙里，他瞪着爱人的脸。“所以……这是说以后有进行此类谈话的可能了？”  
  
“还早，”托尼表情警觉。“相当、相当早。”  
  
史蒂夫环过他的腰，将托尼拽向胸膛。“但会有那么一天的？”  
  
“嗯，有那么一天。如果你想的话。”他加上。  
  
“我很愿意。终有一天。谈起这件事。”胸中奇异的紧窒感令史蒂夫几乎无法呼吸。“我原以为咱们没可能提起这回事了呢。”  
  
托尼略略耸肩，将脸埋进史蒂夫胸膛。“我也没有多看好这回事，”托尼慢慢吐字。“但我愿意谈一谈它。总有那么一天。”  
  
史蒂夫将吻印上托尼发顶。“真的？你和我。”  
  
“我会是个糟透了的父亲，”托尼说。  
  
“恕难苟同，”史蒂夫说。他能够感到脸上傻乎乎的微笑，知道托尼从他声音里听得一清二楚，但他不在乎。“你绝对赞爆了。”  
  
“但不是现在，”托尼说。“对吧？我不—要说现在我肯定是糟透了。”  
  
“仍然反对，”史蒂夫说，嘴唇轻轻拂过托尼太阳穴。“但眼下确实不太合适。也许等到之后，我们两个都做好准备的时候。你愿意考虑这回事，”他轻轻说，“对我来说就意义重大了。不用着急，你知道的，对吧？不会有什么最后通牒。我不会这样。不会用在这件事上。”  
  
托尼缓缓吐出一口气，多少还是带了些颤抖。“好。好的。所以说卢克和杰丝的宝宝是你打算让我犯回心脏病的原因了？”  
  
史蒂夫略略收紧环着托尼的双臂，然后松开一点点，直视他的双眼。“他们最晚加入队伍，所以房间几乎也是大宅里最挤的一间了。有个宝宝再加上摇篮、尿布台、各种玩具还要新添衣柜—”他打住了自己罗列想象中必需品清单的话头，发觉自己的神经质有点稍稍冒头。“那样的话就会挤得喘不过来气了，更别提给到市里就会住他们那儿的丹尼留地方。”  
  
“我还没想过这回事，”托尼沉思着说。“我可以让建筑公司把三层一块活动场所给他们重新装修成起居室。管道可能要费点功夫，不过—有了，四层小图书馆里有个挺小的吧台，只要装上五金，敲掉一部分墙体—”  
  
“或者他们直接换进我的房间就好？”史蒂夫提议。  
  
“而你希望我们搬到一起住，”托尼接续。  
  
“我的屋子有他们的三倍大， ”史蒂夫说。“还带个小客厅—”  
  
托尼皱眉。“里面没客厅。”  
  
“有啊。”史蒂夫环住托尼，在他背后交叉手指。“浴室边上的小房间。”  
  
“那是衣橱，史蒂夫。步入式衣橱。”  
  
“那地方有两扇窗户一张沙发，托尼。算个房间了。”  
  
“给你挂衣服用的房间。”  
  
史蒂夫对托尼露出的纵容微笑是当每次他觉得托尼不可理喻时都会不自觉带上的神情。“好吧，不管怎么说，那里可以当作宝宝的婴儿房。我觉得挺正好。”  
  
“唔，除了让宝宝睡衣橱这个决定随之而来的后果之外，还有什么问题？”  
  
“我收拾到一半突然想起来，我从来没有和你商量过。我觉得你应该不会介意我把房间给卢克和杰西卡，但—”  
  
“复仇者大宅是我们共同的家，”托尼说。“你们换房间不用征求我的许可。”  
  
“但我不是想和他们换房间。我想把自己的房间给他们。我想把他们原来的房间充作客房。我想和你搬到一起住。”他对托尼露出小小笑容。“在这件事上，我确实需要你的允许。”  
  
“你大部分东西已经在我房间了，”托尼指出。“六个月来除了任务和出差，我们每晚都睡在一起。再之前你睡我这也比睡自己房间的次数多。”  
  
史蒂夫咧开嘴。“我也想过就把剩下的东西偷偷运进你屋里，指望你别发现就算完，但这似乎不像是共同开始一段生活的最佳方式。”  
  
“这就是我们现在的状态吗？”托尼问。他的声音粗哑，看上去有点头重脚轻，抬头看向史蒂夫的眼睛里有类似恐慌的情绪。“共同开始一段生活？”  
  
“没错，”史蒂夫笑着说。“步调放缓，小心谨慎。我们已经如此度过一段时间了。”他将脸颊贴上托尼的，停在了那里。“我想大概就是过去六个月吧。”  
  
“孩子，”托尼语音虚弱。  
  
“只是谈及话题，”史蒂夫话音坚定。“都是以后的事。几个月， _几年_ 之后再说。等到我们两个人都准备好的时候。到时候我们也可能最后决定不要。无需着急。不会有最后期限。我是和 _你_ 在一起，不是为了什么虚无缥缈，可能哪天会有也可能一直都不存在的孩子。”  
  
“我们要搬到一起住，”托尼语速很快。“我是说好。好的。我想要你这么做。收拾你的东西，就—今天。史蒂夫。今天搬进来。”  
  
“好的。”史蒂夫将他搂得更紧了些。“你来帮我收拾吗？”  
  
“哦好啊。”托尼抬眼越过太阳镜上沿对史蒂夫微笑，蓝色眼睛明亮而满含笑意。“还有，把你的旧房间给卢克和杰丝之前，我们一定要至少在里面做一回爱。”  
  
“别管床单了，”史蒂夫倚进托尼怀抱。“回家。”  
  
****  
  
“我们忘记采购了，”托尼喘息不已。  
  
史蒂夫低低哼了一声，一手抚下托尼小腹。“说到底本来就是轮到珍的。”  
  
托尼在史蒂夫进入他时颤抖。“但你—”他在史蒂夫一手圈握他阴茎时惊喘起来。“靠。你说你晚餐有计划的。”  
  
“呣嗯嗯。”史蒂夫亲吻他喉咙。“我本来要做顿像样的晚餐，请求你跟我搬到一起住的。”  
  
“嗯？”托尼指甲抓挠史蒂夫背部。“听上去好浪漫啊。”  
  
“就是这个意思，”史蒂夫干干地说。他亲吻托尼乳尖。“浪漫的烛光晚餐。西尔斯的床单分区。都一回事。”  
  
“把活儿干完，”托尼说。他扭胯顶蹭史蒂夫，催促他快动。“别误会，但你再不动我就要把你踢下床了。”  
  
史蒂夫低笑，俯身亲吻托尼嘴唇。“说谎。”  
  
房间里光线昏暗，只余浴室透来的亮光。史蒂夫的大部分东西都已经不在这里了，在上午由他、托尼还有一些个自告奋勇的凑热闹群众给搬上了楼去。剩下的只有几箱他准备捐出去的东西，一把扶手椅，跟房间搭配协调的床头柜，还有这张床本身。  
  
他将四肢伸展的托尼压在床上，有油画棒脏污的床单团成一团丢在地下，好不碍他们的事。这几个月在托尼豪华大床上过夜的经历令这张床垫相形狭小了些，还会随着每一下挺入发出吱嘎声。  
  
“我们没怎么下来过夜还挺正确的，”托尼说。他一腿勾在史蒂夫腰间，催促他快些。“罗根就在隔壁，这么着早晚有一天他要干掉我俩。”  
  
史蒂夫扯唇笑起来，挺入的动作重了些许。“你觉得他现在就在那边？能够听得见。知道这一下一下的吱嘎声是我在对你做什么？”  
  
“每个人都知道你对我做了什么，”托尼话语热切。“这跟旧床架毫无关联。史蒂夫。每个人都将你对我所做的一切看得分明。跟你在一起之后我甚至都不是从前那个我了。”  
  
史蒂夫将头抵在托尼胸膛。“托尼，”他语音无助。“老天。”  
  
托尼的胳膊环住了他。“嘿，说真的。要知道你是我这辈子遇到的第三美妙的事情。”  
  
史蒂夫轻轻笑了一声，定住胯部不动，尽可能深入地埋在托尼体内。“我会想知道前两个是什么吗？”  
  
“出生，”托尼说。“听似理所应当，但在遇到你之前，实话说我并没有看到这件事好的一面。”他吐字轻快，但手指贴着史蒂夫皮肤的轻颤出卖了他。“还有装甲。成为铁人。那—铁人让我成为了可以为你所爱的人。所以就是这样。还有你。我此前从未想过能拥有像你这样的人。”他脑袋落回床垫。“耶稣啊，如果你再不动我就要死了。”  
  
“注意语言，”史蒂夫说。他将托尼乳头叼在一边齿间，轻轻拉拽。“两腿环上我的腰。”  
  
“好？”托尼将另一边小腿也搭上去，与先前就勾在史蒂夫大腿后方那条相交叠。“要—”  
  
史蒂夫一手探向托尼后腰将他环紧，然后翻转两人，令托尼压在他上方。他的爱人在重力令史蒂夫更加深入他身体时惊喘起来，史蒂夫抓住他胯部，开始朝上撞击。  
  
“靠。靠。靠。”托尼喘息中吐字不停，仿佛和着某种韵律，史蒂夫将他举离自己阴茎，然后又重重将他一把拽下。“操啊—他妈的—”  
  
“我确实承诺过要好好摆布你，”史蒂夫说。他手指嵌进托尼腰上肌肉，他清楚这样之后会有淤痕，在共进晚餐、同在健身房时，那残余痛感会令托尼眼神暗沉，情欲蒸腾。他注视着自己阴茎滑出托尼身体发出湿润滑腻的响声，然后再将他压坐下来，同时朝上挺身。托尼的头朝后仰去，对着天花板哭喊出声，啊哦。他们不常来这里这么着大概还挺明智的。  
  
托尼双手抓挠史蒂夫手腕，呼吸碎成连片喘息。他的阴茎涨成深红色，在自己小腹上蹭落前液。他甚至都没有试图掌控他们之间的节奏，而是满足于史蒂夫引导着他的身体攀向高潮，信任他能够照顾好两个人的需求。  
  
史蒂夫花了几个月才意识到托尼与其他人在一起时从不是这样的。信任和性爱并不是他通常会联系在一起的两个概念。他从未忘却这份认知，也令他在托尼默许粗暴无控的情形下也始终小心温存。  
  
有时粗暴一点也很不错。到了早晨，史蒂夫的掌印会在托尼皮肤上留下浅青淤痕，他会吻过自己在托尼身上留下的每处印迹。粗暴也挺好。但从不会是粗心无控。他不会这样对待托尼。向来不会。  
  
“为我高潮吧，”他说，扭动胯部顶入托尼的紧致热度。“就现在，托尼。我想看着你。”  
  
托尼低头对着他眨眼，瞳孔扩散，近乎全黑。他舔湿嘴唇，那处仍因早先亲吻而红亮肿胀。“你来。”  
  
史蒂夫朝上顶撞，一手放开托尼胯部攥住他后颈，将他拉下亲吻。他重重撞上托尼嘴唇，仿佛溺水之人渴求空气般汲取托尼的亲吻。“为我高潮，”他重复，将字句送进托尼唇齿之间，令他吞咽下这宣告。“我想感觉到你含着我高潮。然后我会在你喘息空气时继续操你。”  
  
这个姿势他没法继续挺动，但他拧动胯部，令阴茎碾磨托尼的前列腺，他的爱人贴着他的唇哭喊出声。“我明天还会这么做。后天也是。还有我们一起生活的每一天，我都会让你感觉如此美妙，托尼，对天发誓，我向你保证。”他感到托尼的手捧上了他脸颊，在他爱人唇上尝到了咸湿滋味。“为我高潮吧。我希望你在我怀里射出来。”  
  
托尼双唇分开，发出无声哭叫，他近乎剧烈地颤抖，高潮喷溅在两人之间。他贴着史蒂夫嘴唇啜泣，史蒂夫以唇覆上他的，吮尽他胸中喘吟，托尼紧紧攀附在他胸前。  
  
“完美，”过了很长时间，当托尼胸膛不再无声剧烈起伏索求空气时，史蒂夫柔声说。“你简直完美。如此美丽。如此美好。”  
  
“史蒂夫。”托尼声音抽噎，近乎破碎般吐出他的名字。  
  
史蒂夫细致地亲吻他，将托尼安置在床垫上。“如此甜美，”他开口，略略顶动胯部。托尼在史蒂夫挺入他时呜咽起来，史蒂夫吞去了那小小喘吟。“都是我的，”他语气坚定，没有改变姿势，就这么将话语送进托尼口中，令他咽下这宣告。“我的。在余生里都将如此，托尼。”他重又亲吻他，深切浓重，然后开始挺动。  
  
“你的，”托尼贴着他嘴唇回复。他仍气喘不已，双手仍捧着史蒂夫头颅，手指深入他发间。他尝上去有咸涩味道，但唇角翘起，身体为史蒂夫敞开的方式好似邀请，紧紧地含着他。“也是我的。”他指尖描摹史蒂夫面颊，流连下颌的弧线。一开始他听上去近乎迟疑，但再开口时语气坚定。“我的。”  
  
史蒂夫将额头贴上托尼的，听着身下床板随每一下挺入而传来的吱嘎，两人身躯相贴时发出的声响，与托尼甜蜜的嗓音。“你的，”他竭尽全力将字句吐出愈发麻木的双唇。他将手臂环过托尼后背，紧紧揽着他挺进最后一下，由着高潮恍若电流冲刷全身。  
  
平静下来后他将脸埋进托尼喉间，呼吸汗水与性爱的气息，直到能够吞咽下喉头的硬块。  
  
“我们真该在下面垫个毛巾什么的，”托尼最后开口。他双手沿史蒂夫背脊上下抚慰，动作轻柔舒缓，待史蒂夫调匀呼吸。  
  
“你不告诉卢克的话，我也不会，”史蒂夫说。他亲吻托尼喉咙，吮咬颚部的柔软皮肤，刻意留下痕迹。托尼哼声，但没有阻止他的意思。  
  
史蒂夫用肘部撑起自己，直视托尼双眼。他的爱人看上去稍稍有些苍白，眼眶有点点发红，但他带着笑意朝史蒂夫回望过来。“嘿。”  
  
“嘿。”史蒂夫低头亲吻他，同时小心地退出托尼身体。“我爱你，”他说，重新俯身在托尼之上。  
  
“我也爱你。”  
  
史蒂夫拱拱他的胸膛。“我会一直这么下去。我需要你相信我。”他笑容有一点点苦涩。“要花些时间也没关系。我知道自己在向你要求什么。但我需要知道你是愿意相信我的。”  
  
“我愿意。”托尼双手捧住他的脸。“我真的、真的愿意。我会在信任这方面继续努力，我保证。”  
  
“这样就足够了。”史蒂夫一手捧住托尼下颌。“那么呢，下次我搞砸的时候，你要保证不会一秒跳到我要离开你的结论。”  
  
托尼眨了几下眼睛，没有对上史蒂夫的注视。“抱歉再说一遍？”他开口，红晕爬上脖颈，将脸颊染上一抹晕色。  
  
“就算我想和你分手—而我并不想，”史蒂夫语气坚决，因为托尼此刻似乎需要扎扎实实的言辞保证。“就算出于某些原因我决定如此，失心疯了想要离开这世上我最爱的人，我也不会残忍到像那样去做。而且我们会事先谈一谈的。”  
  
托尼看向他，有抹不好意思的笑容爬上嘴角。“如果我说事先警告这个提议让我安心许多，是不是挺糟糕的？”  
  
“唔，有一点吧，大概。”史蒂夫一手探向托尼后颈，手指蜷入后脑短短软软的发丝间。“但如果你需要的话，那也好。你看，如果我真的会有考虑那回事的一天，那也会是在伴侣咨询不管用的前提下。我不是会背离与爱人许下诺言的那种人。我觉得你应该清楚。”  
  
“我确实清楚，”托尼说。“我只是—你知道的。凡事总有例外。”  
  
托尼总是这样看待自己，不是吗？每一个他认为史蒂夫不会原谅或容忍的失误都可怕至极，托尼自身作为伴侣简直毫无价值，史蒂夫早晚会毫无留恋地离开他。  
  
史蒂夫简直无法想象。事情在他看来简直是如此截然不同。诚然，他们此前也有争执。托尼有些举动史蒂夫并不理解或者赞同，会令他气到发抖怒火中烧，但这从未令史蒂夫心中盘踞的爱意动摇哪怕丝毫半分。他知道自己会原谅托尼的几乎所有一切，因为几乎任何事情都比不上失去他。  
  
“我也绝对不会残忍到带着你去给我的新任爱人买床单的地步，”史蒂夫说，这回托尼整个人变成亮红色，皮肤在史蒂夫身下散发暖意。  
  
“只是个误会，”托尼说。“谁都会犯。”  
  
这基本上不太可能。  
  
史蒂夫摇头。“说给我听。”  
  
托尼重重吞咽。“你爱我。你不会离开我。你还会在我们今后生命中的每一天带给我足以尖叫的激烈高潮。”  
  
“我就知道你有留心在听，”史蒂夫说。  
  
****  
  
“你不必跟来的，”史蒂夫说道，走过女士服装区。“我知道你有多忙，特别是在昨天也翘班陪我逛街的情况下。”  
  
托尼悠哉悠哉，几乎是凭感觉躲开来往顾客，手中与佩珀互发简讯一刻不停。“唔，实际上，我们现在确实欠杰丝卢克新床单了。天知道我要是丢下你不管，你能把什么图案抱回家。什么爱国情怀的床单啊。或者迷彩色。事实上—”他停下脚步审视佩珀发到他手机上的开发者报告，“—那样倒也不坏。你就用你的超级士兵模样。我可以扮成受困的美国游客，被当地武装劫持，感激万分地对我英武伟岸的救援者表达谢意。”  
  
史蒂夫撞了撞托尼肩膀。“我不用铺廉价床单也能把你丢上床对你做爱，”他说。  
  
托尼就着突然紧缩的喉咙咽了一下。“非常高兴得知，”他说，无视了化妆品柜台后面的姑娘向他们投来的挑眉神情。“那你要什么？”  
  
“一句话，”史蒂夫说。他朝托尼微笑，轻松温暖，不见一丝尴尬，托尼真想亲吻他，千真万确，这人听到下流笑话就结巴脸红，但讲出做爱两个字却眼都不眨。“一个眼神。说真的，托尼，爱你不需要一丝借口。大多数时候阻止我随时随地如此的唯一原因就是观众。”  
  
“有观众也不错，”托尼说。  
  
“不。”史蒂夫忍俊不禁。“有你就不行。你全部都是我的。”  
  
托尼舔湿嘴唇。“要是我现在说了那句话呢？”  
  
史蒂夫倾身在托尼唇角印下迅速一吻。“试衣间有监控，”他语音懊恼。  
  
“噢，”托尼晕晕回复。“到家再提醒我说一次？”  
  
史蒂夫攥紧了他的手。


End file.
